Magazine extensions for pistol magazines are known in the related art. These units may replace a magazine base plate to add an additional gripping surface. The additional gripping surface may enhance user comfort and control. The magazine extension further may increase the ammunition capacity of the magazine. These units may require permanent modification of the magazine or replacement of magazine components, such as the magazine spring. These changes, however, may adversely affect the reliability of the magazine and increase the risk of malfunction during operation of the firearm.